For Everthing There Is A Season
by steffenyp
Summary: When tragedy strikes his best friend a terrible blow, Horatio jumps in to help her through it. Will tragedy lead to something positive? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please read and leave a comment if you think this idea is worth continuing. I will continue to write this story as it won't leave me alone, but I will not continue to post it unless there are some of you out there who would like to see the rest.

Chapter 1

My name is Erin Graycen and the Miami Dade Crime Lab was unusually quiet that morning as I exited the elevator and headed to the trace lab, my domaine. Lieutenant Horatio Caine had hired me two years ago after his trace expert, Tim Speedle, was killed in the line of duty. Ryan Wolfe and I were hired at the same time and provided each other with moral support as we struggled to find our place among Miami Dade's best forensics team. Eventually, we foud our co-workers getting closer and before our first year was up, we considered ourselves accepted and were friends with the other members of our team.

As we gained the trust and respect of our team, I began to feel more and more secure in my position as a CSI and as a friend. My closest friendship, however, was with my red-headed Lieutenant. We had found ourselves engaged in conversation during a particularly slow day at the lab and had discovered that we had many things in common, including our great love and protectiveness of our families. Horatio had invited me out for coffee after work that day to continue our conversation and we sat for hours talking about our lives outside of work. These "coffee dates" became a regular thing for us and Horatio and I became best friends.

On our first "coffee date", I told Horatio about my history. My father's parents had raised me because my parents were only sixteen when I was born and my mother simply left me in the hospital when I was born and since she had been honest about my father's name, he had been contacted. He and I lived with his parents until he got married when I was eight years old. At that time, he gave me a choice, I could go and live with him and his wife, or I could stay with his parents. As my Grandmother had been the person who took care of me the most, I chose to stay with his parents though my father and I remained close.

I told Horatio about how it had been for me growing up and how devasted my entire family had been when my Grandfather, who had been the cornerstone of our family, had passed away seven years prior. In return for my life story, Horatio told me some of his history, though it took several "coffee dates" to get him to completely open up and share his troubled childhood with me. When he did, however, it only cemented our friendship even more.  
That day as I walked into the lab on the second anniversary of my hiring, I had no idea that before the day was over, my life as I knew it would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't usually post two chapters of a story in one day, but this story is just churning around in my head and I'm going to. This story is based on a life event that has happened to me in the last few months and I wished that I had had someone like Horatio to help me through it. So this story is my way of helping myself deal. I hope that readers out there will understand and bare with me. Please leave your reactions to this, good or bad, but please no flames.

Chapter 2

"Hey Erin, you got the results from that substance we pulled off the vics shirt?" Ryan asked as he came into the trace lab that afternoon.

"No, sorry Ry, its still running. Alexx did say that cause of death was strangulation and it was obvious that our scene was a body dump and not the primary. I'm hoping that sample will give us a clue to where the primary scene might be," I answered. Ryan started to say something else, but my cell phone began to ring interrupting him.

"Graycen," I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Erin, its Gregg," was the response over the speaker and I recognized the voice of my Dad's younger brother. My heart rate hitched up a notch then, because my Uncle Gregg never called me at work unless there was a family emergency and I could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Randy just called and said that he had to call an ambulance to come and get Mom. He's following them to Dade Memorial right now and I'm on my way too," he answered speaking of his son who checked on our Grandmother every day regardless if anyone else did or not.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Randy said that when he got there she was having trouble breathing and that she was so weak she couldn't stand up on her own."

"Okay Gregg, I'm on my way, I'll meet you there. Have you called Daddy?"

"I called him first. He was out on a call but he'll be here as soon as he can be. I'll see you at the hospital Erin," he answered and I closed my phone. My father was a field engineer for a regional medical company and worked all over the east coast and so we were lucky he was even in Florida right now.

"What's wrong Erin?" Ryan asked and not even realizing that I had closed them, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"My Grandmother is on her way to Dade Memorial. My cousin Randy went to check on her and she was having trouble breathing when he got there. She didn't say anything to me this morning about feeling bad," I told Ryan. My Grandmother had lived with me since my Grandfather's death and I tried to keep on top of all her health issues.

"Maybe she didn't start feeling bad until after you had left for work," Ryan commented. "Come on I'll drive you to the hospital and you can text H on the way and let him know what is going on."

I didn't argue with Ryan about being able to drive myself, because I wasn't sure how well I would be able to concentrate on driving and it would do my Grandmother no good for me to end up in the hospital too. I followed Ryan out to the hummer and once we were on our way, I pulled out my phone and texted Horatio about what had happened.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan pulled up to Dade Memorial's Emergency entrance and I jumped out of the hummer before it had even come to a complete stop. Once inside I went directly to the waiting area, knowing that Gregg or Randy one would be there. Gregg and Randy both were there along with Randy's younger sister Carmen and her boyfriend Scott.

"Have you heard anything yet?" I asked directing my question at Gregg.

"Not yet, they came out a few minutes ago to get signature for permission to treat her and they told us they had to entibate her bur are still running tests to see exactly what's going on."

I nodded my understanding and we all sat down to wait. About half an hour after arriving at the hospital, I looked up to see Horatio coming through the doors and I got up to greet him.

"Hey sweetheart, how is she?" he asked, his voice soft and his eyes full of concern.

"We haven't heard anything yet. The last they told us, they had to entibate her and were still running tests to see what is going on," I answered not able to keep the tremble out of my voice even as I desparately tried to hold back the tears.

To my surprise, Horatio pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. His warm embrace gave me strength, but it also caused me to loose my battle of wills with myself and I let my tears of fear flow freely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Horatio held me until I managed to stop my tears and then with one arm still around my shoulders, we went back to the waiting area to join the rest of my family.

"Hey Gregg, its good to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Horatio said to my uncle holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Its good to see you to Horatio, thanks for coming," Gregg answered shaking Horatio's offered hand.

"I wish I could have been here sooner, but I was with a witness when I got Erin's text."

"I'm just glad you're here now," I told him tightning my arm around his waist.

Giving my shoulders a reassuring squeeze, he led me over to a couple of empty chairs where we could sit side by side. Once we were seated, I lay my head against his shoulder, feeling calmer with him near.

"Has anyone contacted Jeff, or do you need me to call him for you?" Horatio asked, speaking of my father.

"I called him right after Randy called me," Gregg answered. "He is in Orlando and will be on the next flight back or if he thinks it will be quicker, he'll rent a car and drive back."

Horatio nodded in understanding and we all settled back to wait. Another excruciating hour passed before a doctor came out and called for the Graycen family.

"Over here doctor," Horatio answered for us motioning the doctor in our direction and we all stood up to meet the doctor half way.

"How is she doctor?" Gregg asked.

"My name is Dr. Noel and I'm not going to lie to you, your mother is a very sick woman. She has gone into congestive heart failure and the build up of fluids has caused her to take pneumonia. Those two things were what was causing her breathing difficulties. We have put her on a ventilator to help her breath and give her lungs a rest and we have started IV medication for the pneumonia and to help get rid of the fluid. She also has a severe urinary tract infection which we have also begun treating, but as you know, her diabetes is going to complicate these issues. All I can tell you at this point is that we will do everything we can to get her better, but I can't make any promises," the doctor told us.

"All that we ask is that you do your best to bring her through this," Gregg answered for all of us.

"That I can promise you. Now I have a few questions that unfortunately I have to ask and then we will transfer Mrs. Graycen to ICU. Does she have any religious beliefs that would influence our corse of treatment for her?"

"No," Gregg answered.

"All right, does she hae any allergies that you are aware of?"

"No," Gregg answered again.

"Good, okay one last question and this is the hardest one I have to ask. Does Mrs Graycen have a DNR order?"

"No Dr. Noel, my mother would want you to do whatever you needed to do to keep her with her family," Gregg said.

"All right Mr. Graycen that is all I need for right now. When we get her transfered to the ICU unit we will let you know. There will be additional paperwork for you to sighn then."

"Thank you Dr. Noel," Gregg said and shook the doctor's hand.

As we turned to go back to the waiting are, I suddenly started to feel as if the walls were all closing in on me and I clutched at Horatio's arm.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked looking down at me beside him.

"Could...could we go outside for a few minutes please?"

"Sure sweetheart, come on," he answered and led me through the doors, his arm securely around my waist.

I wasn't really aware of where we were walking, I let my mind wander knowing that Horatio would stay alert. I let my mind wander back to that morning and to the last several weeks. There had been signs of the heart failure in the swelling in her legs, but I had dismissed it as being from her arthritis. As I continued to think back there were things I had noticed but ignored because she hadn't complained about anything and guilt finally forced a sob from my throat.

"Hey," Horatio whispered and pulled me into his embrace. I buried my head in his chest ans sobbed.

"I should have known something wasn't right. I should have gotten her to a doctor sooner. Signs were there but I didn't say anything because she wasn't complaining. I know better, she never complains about anything. I should have paid more attention," I sobbed into his shirt.

"Erin this is not your fault. Mary would not want you blaming yourself, you know that. She's a strong woman just like her granddaughter, she'll fight to go home," Horatio told me pulling back just enough to look into my eyes and wiping tears from my face with his thumbs.

"You're right, she will fight, I just pray that she will get well enough to go home again.

"I do to sweetheart, you ready to go back in now?" he asked after holding me close for several more minutes.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you Horatio."

"For what sweetheart?"

"For being here, for understanding."

"I'll always be here for you Erin," he said softly and cupped my face with one hand. His eyes held something different in that moment, but it was gone before I could figure out exactly what it was.

Together we reentered the hospital just as a nurse came out to tell us that Grandma had been moved to ICU. She gave us directions to the unit and we all headed in that direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had expected the sight of the sweetest woman I had ever known hooked up to so many tubes and machines to affect me, but I had not been prepared for the full impact. To see my sweet, kind-hearted Grandmother lying there so helpless and not being able to do anything to help her broke my heart. I managed to keep it together long enough to step up beside her and rub her arm and speak to her so she knew I was there, but after only a few minutes I had to step back and go into the hall. If she could hear us all around her, I didn't want her to know how upset I was.  
In the hallway, I once again let my tears flow and it was only a few moments later that I felt strong arms that I immediately recognized as Horatio's wrap around me and pull me close. Once again I buried my head in his chest and soaked his shirt with my tears. After I pulled myself together, I pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"I'm sorry Horatio, it seems like the only thing I can do tonight is to cry all over you. You've been here a while, I'll be all right, you should go home and get some rest you've got work tomorrow. As far as that goes so do I," I told him wiping my eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't you worry about me. I'm not going anywhere until you do and as for work tomorrow, I don't want you worrying about that either. You take tomorrow off and be with your family."

"Thanks for that, I appreciate it, I hate to leave her until I know a little more. But, Horatio, you really should go home and rest."

"Right now Erin, your well being is more important to me. I will be fine and I want to be here with you, unless you'd rather I not be here," he answered ducking his head.

"No, that's not what I meant, I just don't want you to feel like you HAVE to be here if you don't want to be. I know I've been leaning on you a lot tonight and I don't want you..." I trailed off as he placed his fingers over my mouth to stop my babbling.

"I am right where I want to be right now sweetheart and I'll be here as long as you need me to be. I know I don't HAVE to be stay with you, but I WANT to stay with you," he answered locking his blue gaze to my green one. However, before either of us could say anything else, Gregg came up to us.

"You all right Erin?" Gregg asked and I moved to hug him.

"I just wish so much there was something I could do to help her," I told him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Jeff called and said he was able to get a flight out and he'll be here first thing in the morning as soon as visiting hours begin. Visiting hours are about to end for tonight too and the nurse said she would give us a call if anything at all changes."

"All right Gregg, I'll see you guys in the morning then. I am going to go in and talk to Grandma one more time before I leave," I told my uncle and hugged him again before he headed out. I turned back to Grandma's room and Horatio followed me in. Walking over to the bed, I took her swollen hand in mine.

"We all love you Grandma and we want you to get better so we can take you home. We have to go for tonight, but we'll be back in the morning," I told her and kissed her on the cheek. To my surprise, Horatio stepped up beside me and placed his hand over our joined ones and gave them a squeeze.

"I hope you get better soon Mary," he said and then led me from the room with his arm once more protectively around my shoulders. It wasn't until we were outside the hospital that I remembered I had no vehicle there to get home.

"Damn, I forgot Ryan dropped me off here. I guess I'll have to call a cab," I said and pulled my cell phone from pocket. Reaching over, Horatio stilled my hand before I could dial

"I'll drive you home, come on," he said and led me to his hummer. I was too exhausted to argue and so I let him help me into the passenger seat before he went around and slid behind the wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I jerked awake as the hummer came to a stop in my drive way and Horatio reached over and squeezed my arm. I hadn't even been aware that I had dozed off.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you, we're here," he said and got out of the hummer and came around to the passenger side.

I was still a little groggy as I unfastened my seatbelt and grabbed my bag. Horatio opened my door and helped me down and I stumbled slightly as a wave of dizzyness hit me as I touched the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked wrapping his arms around me to steady me. I lay my forehead against his chest as I willed the dizzyness to go away.

"Feel a little dizzy," I told him.

"When was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," I answered honestly not able to remember.

"Come on sweetheart, lets get you in the house and I'll order some take out for us," he answered and led me to my front door with his arm protectively around my waist.

I fumbled around for my keys and was finally able to extract them from my bag. Horatio gently took them from my hand, unlocked the door, then led me to my living room where I gratefully sank down into the softness of my sofa.

"I'll get you some juice to sip while we wait on the food," he told me and grabbed the cordless phone off of the table beside the sofa. He made his way into the kitchen dialing as he went, obviously knowing the phone number from memory. Several minutes later, he reemerged from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"Here you go sweetheart, this should help your light headedness," he said handing me the juice and sitting down beside me.

"Thanks," I said taking a long drink of the juice. As we sat there, no words were needed between us. I lay my head on Horatio's shoulder and he hugged me in closer to him as I drank the remainder of my juice.

"You feeling any better," he asked as he took the empty glass from me and sat it on the coffee table in front of us.

"A little bit," I replied. "It makes me feel better for you..." I trailed off as I realized I was probably about to reveal way too much about my true feelings for him. His being so kind and supportive that day had only made my feeling for him stronger, but I didn't want to loose our friendship if he didn't feel the same way.

"What sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything," he said tilting my chin up so that I would look at him. Those gorgeous blue eyes full of care and concern were my undoing.

"I always feel better when your arms are around me. You make me feel safe and secure, like I can get through anything as long as your with me," I answered ducking my head afraid that my words would make him run for the hills.

"Sweetheart, look at me please," he whispered softly and taking a big gulp of air I raised my gaze to his and the love I saw shining in his eyes threatened to take my breath away even as he continued.

"I've held my feeling for you back for a long time because I didn't know if you felt the same way, but I promised myself that even if it was only as a friend, I would always be there for you. I want to be more than your friend Erin, if you want the same thing, regardless, I'll always be here to help you through whatever you need me to. I know this is not really a good time to be telling you how I feel, but I just can't keep it hidden any more," he told me, and this time he ducked his head.

"Horatio," I whispered and he looked back up at me at my tone. "I needed to hear that tonight, and I would like to be more than just friends too," I told him and a rare and genuine smile spread across his face as he slipped his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for our first kiss.

That kiss was more than I could have ever imagined, gentle and soft at first but then demanding and possessive. I melted against him and gave him everything he demanded in that kiss. Just as our lungs began to scream for oxygen, the doorbell rang breaking us out of our haze of new found love.

"That's probably our food," he said resting his forehead against mine as we caught our breath and then he got up to answer the door.

We ate our meal chatting and talking as we always had, nothing having changed between us other that our relationship becoming more intimate and stronger bond being forged between us. It was getting close to midnigh when Horatio finally said he needed to go so we could both get some rest and I got up to walk him to the door.

"Thanks for everything today Horatio," I told him when we got to the door.

"Anything for you sweetheart, you call me if you need anything no matter what time it is, okay," he said kissing me gently.

"I will," I told him and with one more sweet kiss he left leaving me to think about what the future might hold. I just prayed that my Grandmother would be able to share in my new found happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, I feel like I need to warn any readers that the next few chapters are going to be very sad. I stated in an earlier note that I am writing this story to help me deal with recent events in my own life. It helps me sometimes to get things out of my head and onto paper in the form of stories. Sometimes I share those stories other times I don't. This one I felt like I needed to share. So that being said please read and and leave a review. To all of you who have left reviews already, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Chapter 6**

I spent the next day at the hospital with my family, each of us taking turns sitting with Grandma throughout the day. Gradually through the day, he condition seemed to improve and we all agreed that those of us who were supposed to work the next day would do so. My father had taken a couple days off after getting Gregg's call and he said he would stay with her the next day.

Over the next several days, Grandma continued to improve and the doctor was even able to take her off the ventilator. She still had a long way to go, but it seemed she was on her way to being able to go home.

At the crime lab, we had closed the case we had been working on when I first got the call about Grandma. As I had hoped, the trace we had found turned out to be spores from a certain type of plant that only grew in one area of the Everglades. These spores led us to the primary crime scene and a very sloppy killer who had left DNA evidence of himself all over the original scene. Having finished up with that case, I was now running fingerprints that Eric and Calleigh had collected from their kidnapping case.

"Any luck yet?" Horatio asked as he came through the door of the fingerprints lab.

"So far all the prints have come back as matches to our elimination samples. Right now its looking like our suspect either wore gloves or is a member of the victim's own family," I told him but didn't get to say any more because the computer beeped signaling it had found another match.

"Bingo," I shouted as I looked at the results on the computer screen, Horatio stepped up behind me to look at the results as well. No longer did he respect my personal space as he had before our confessions of a week ago, now he took every opportunity he was given to be as close to me as possible, and I didn't care one bit. As he pressed his chest against my back, I couldn't help the little shiver of pleasure that skittered up my spine at the contact.

"Marco Garner, he's got quite an arrest record. Breaking and entering, drug possession and public indecency on several occasions. I'll call Frank and have him haul Mr. Garner in for questioning," Horatio said and his voice in my ear and the feel of his warm breath on my neck sent another skitter of pleasure up my spine and an involuntary gasp from my lips. Horatio nuzzled my ear and placed a soft kiss on my neck just below it before stepping back and pulling out his phone to call Frank.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out my own phone to text Eric and Calleigh about what I had found. Just as I was about to put my phone away, it rang in my hand. Looking down at the caller ID, I gasped when I saw that it was Dade Memorial calling.

"Hello," I answered the call, my voice shaky with worry. Horatio had heard my intake of breath and turned back toward me from the door he'd been about to walk through.

"Is this Erin Graycen?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes it is," I answered.

"Detective Graycen, my name is Terri and I am Mary's nurse today. I tried to get hold of Gregg Graycen, but was unable to reach him. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your Grandmother has had a heart attack and we have had to put her back on the ventilator. Detective, I'm sorry but Mary's condition is not good and I would suggest that anyone who wants to see her should do so immediately."

"All right, thank you for calling, I'll call the rest of my family," I told the nurse as I let my tears fall and hung up. I closed my eyes and sent up a prayer as I felt strong arms encircle me.

"What happened?" Horatio whispered against my hair.

"Grandma had a heart attack and they had to put her back on the ventilator. Their calling the family in Horatio, its not good," I told him.

"I am so sorry sweetheart. Let me call Calleigh and turn the lab over to her and then I'll help you contact everyone and drive you to the hospital," he said.

"Thank you," I told him and dialed my father's number. When he answered I told him what had happened and he said he was on his way. When I hung up with my Dad, I turned toward Horatio and heard the end of his conversation.

"All right Gregg, we'll meet you at the hospital. Do you want me to call anyone else for you?" Horatio asked and paused to listen to Gregg's response. "No problem, we'll see you at the hospital," he finished and hung up his own phone and turned to me.

"My Dad is on his way," I told him.

"Gregg said he would call Randy and Carmen. Is there anyone else you need me to call," he asked.

"Yeah, Grandma has a sister she talked to nearly every day that will want to see her," I told him.

"Do you have her number?"

"Yes, its in my phone. Here use my phone, if she doesn't recognize the number, she won't answer. She's listed in my contacts as Aunt Janet," I answered handing him my phone.

I leaned back against the lab table as he made the call and explained to my Aunt Janet who he was and what had happened. Closing my eyes I tried to calm my racing emotions so that the nausea in my stomach would ease.

"Come on sweetheart, lets head to the hospital," Horatio said taking my face in his hands and kissing me gently before leading me out of the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When we arrived at the hospital, my Dad was already there and met us in the ICU waiting room.

"Hey baby," he said as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Have you been back yet?" I asked returning his embrace.

"Yeah, prepare yourself baby girl, its bad," he answered.

"What did the nurses tell you?" I asked.

"The doctor was actually here when I got here. He said the heart attack cased a lot of damage and she was already so weak. He doesn't expect her to make it through the night," Daddy answered and hugged me close once again.

"I need to see her," I said pulling out of his arms and turning to Horatio. "Will you go back with me?" I asked holding my hand out to him.

"Of course I will sweetheart," he answered and pulled me against his side, wrapping his arm around my waist as we headed back to Grandma's room.

When we got to the door of her room, I stopped in my tracks and a sob escaped from my lips. She was hooked up to even more machinery and the swelling had gotten so much worse even though I had seen her only the night before. Her color had a gray tint to it and I knew in that instant that it was only a matter of hours before she was gone forever.  
Forcing my tears away, I pulled myself together and walked to her side. Horatio followed me in and stood behind me with his arms around me as I said what I needed to say to the woman who had been mother and grandmother to me for thirty-eight years.

"Grandma, I'm here, Daddy's here and everyone else is on their way. I love you Grandma. You have made me the woman I am today. You taught me how to be strong and take care of myself. You taught me to be kind, considerate, and compassionate. You will always be in my heart and I will always remember you. I love you so much but I know you are tired and need to rest. We'll be together again someday God willing and until then just remember how much you mean to me and always will."

When I had said what I felt I needed to say, I lowered my head to rest against her shoulder where she had cuddled her children and grandchildren so many times and let myself feel like that little girl she had rocked so many times on that shoulder.

After several minutes, I stood back up and kissed her cheek and then turned into Horatio's arms as he led me from the room and back to the waiting room. Once in the waiting room, Horatio led me to sit down and I buried myself in his arms as the sobs I had managed to hold back while with Grandma broke through and I once again soaked his shirt with my tears

As the night wore on, family members and friends came and went. Even the rest of our team came to show their support. Through it all, Horatio stayed beside me. At about three in the morning, we were all dozing when a nurse came in and asked if we were the Graycen family and we all got to our feet.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Graycen went into cardiac arrest and we were not able to bring her back," the nurse told us. We had been expecting it all night, but it still did not make it any easier.

I went to my Dad and Uncle and we all stood in a huddle letting our grief flow together. I don't know exactly how long we stood there, but when I turned back to where the nurse had been, Horatio was talking to her and I walked over to them, my Dad and Uncle following behind me.

"Thank you Lieutenant Caine. We'll contact the funeral home immediately," the nurse said and I realized that Horatio had given her the information she would need on that count. I had told him that Grandma's arrangements had already been made and paid for at the same funeral home that had handled my Grandfather's arrangements.

"Would you like to see her before you go?" the nurse asked and we all followed her back to Grandma's room one final time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know this is really short, but I felt it needed to be here to connect the rest of the story. Please leave a review and thanks to those of you who have reviewed.**

**Chapter 8**

Horatio took me home in silence, my Dad following behind to spend the rest of the night at my house. When we arrived and he pulled to a stop in the drive way, I didn't move, I felt like my brain was in a fog and I really didn't want to go in the house knowing Grandma would never be back there again. Horatio got out of the hummer and came around to open my door. I looked up at him and he cupped my face with his hands.

"I know its hard to face that empty house sweetheart, but I'm here with you and so is your Dad."  
Still not saying anything, I let him help me down from the hummer and lead me to the front door. This time it was my Dad who unlocked the door as he had his own key. Once inside, Horatio led me to the sofa and sat down beside me.

"I should probably go and let the two of you get some rest," Horatio said after we had been sitting there for a while. I didn't say anything and so he leaned in and gave me a kiss o the cheek and then got to his feet.

"I'll walk you to the door," my Dad said and his words brought me back to reality ant the fact that Horatio was about to leave and I began to panic.

"Horatio!" I called out and jumped to my feet as he turned back toward me. "Please don't leave me," I said and hung my head in shame at my show of weakness.

"I'll stay sweetheart," he answered coming back to me and wrapping his arms around my trembling form and tucking me in as close to his body as he could. "I'm here for as long as you need me," he whispered close to my ear and then led me back to the sofa.

We both kicked off our shoes and Horatio took off his jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. I missed the look exchanged between Horatio and my Dad as I was too busy snuggling into Horatio's side. Knowing I could handle anything as long as he was beside me, I let my body rest so that I could handle what was to come with the rising of the sun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know, I know, another short chapter, but at least I gave you two, please read and review.**

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Horatio had to go into work for a while and my family and I went to the funeral home to make the arrangements for Grandma's final goodbye. When we had everything arranged, I sent a text to Horatio so he would know and could tell the rest of the team and anyone else he thought would want to know. The visitations would be the following night and the funeral the morning after that.

Horatio stayed by my side throughout the visitations and the funeral and the whole team, pluse others from the lab, came to both services as well. I was very blessed to have such good friends that also happened to be co-workers. Throughout the services I tried to speak to as many people that came as possible, but there were several instances when I would get lost in my memories and Horatio would introduce himself as my partner and thank them for coming.

I remember one particular incident at the visitation that made me become aware of his actions and love him even more. I was sitting in a chair someone had brought up close to the casket and Horatio was sitting on the arm of the chair holding my hand, when two of my old High School teachers who had become close friends walked up to us.

"Erin, I am so sorry about your Grandmother, I know this is tough on you," Gwenn my old math teacher said and reached out and squeezed my shoulder. I wanted to respond to her, but I just couldn't seem to get my mouth to obey my brain.

"Ma'am, Erin has been having some difficulty staying in the present tonight. I'm sure you know her Grandmother was very special to her and her memories have been overwhelming her at times tonight. I know she appreciates you coming," Horatio told the two women and I thanked God that I had this wonderful man in my life that understood me so well.

"We have known Erin for a long time Mr..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Horatio Caine, I'm Erin's partner," he answered Gwenn's unspoken question.

"Well Mr. Caine, I would say that you are Erin's partner in more than one sense of the word," Gwenn observed, pointedly looking at our joined hands.

"Please call me Horatio and you are right. I am Erin's partner in every sense of the word Ma'am," he stated and my heart soared to hear him say those words in public.

"I think she is in good hands, so we'll move"" on. I'll send Erin a card in a few days to let her know we were here," Gwenn told him.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that Ma'am," he answered and they walked away. That night after we returned to my house, I was able to find my voice to let Horatio know how much his support meant to me.

"I am so blessed that I've had you to help me through this," I said as we once more sat cuddled on the sofa.

"I love you sweetheart and your needs are more important to me than anything else."

"I love you too Horatio and your words to Gwenn and Eva tonight made me love you even more."

"You heard that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was starting to come back from my memories, but I couldn't get my mouth to work yet," I answered him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Try and get some sleep sweetheart, I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere," he said and kissed me gently on the lips. Tired to the bone, I let sleepn claim me, knowing I was safe in the arms of the man I loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry, it has been a few days, but I was stuck on how to end this story. Let me know what you think about what I came up with. Just so everyone knows, I was raised and therefore my Erin character was raised to believe that you don't "share" your bed with a man who is not your husband.**

**Chapter 10**

The day of the funeral was very hard, but having Horatio standing beside me made it a little bit easier. The service was lovely and many wonderful things were shared about my Grandmother. After the funeral, family and friends met back at my house to share a meal. We hadn't been back at the house for very long when Horatio's cell phone rang. He listened intently to the caller on the other end and then hung up and turned to me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to go to the lab for a little while," he told me hugging me close.

"I understand Horatio. Will...will you come back tonight?" I asked ashamed of myself for being so clingy.

"If that's what you want then I will," he said tilting my chin up so I would look at him.

"I want you to but I'll understand if you need some time to yourself. I've been very selfish the last few days," I told him.

"Hey, you haven't been selfish. I've wanted to be with you Erin. You know me well enough by now to know that if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. I want to be with you as much as possible, not just for you, but for me too. I wouldn't be leaving you now if the chief wasn't breathing down my neck. I promise you I'll be back as soon as I can," he told me and I nodded. He kissed me again before turning and heading for the front door.

The rest of the afternoon went by much more quickly than I was anticipating it would and before I knew it, it was just me, my Dad, Uncle Gregg and his family left. Gregg's wife helped me put away all of the extra food and then they left to go back to their own home a few miles away. My Dad would spend the night again before returning to his own home as well. Daddy was just about to head for bed when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said when I started to get up and I nodded. "Lieutenant Caine, what are you doing here?" Daddy said when he opened the door and my head shot up at the tone of his voice.

"I am here because Erin asked me to come back when I was finished at the lab," he answered and pushed his way past my father and toward me.

I noticed as he came toward me that he had stopped at his condo on the way back and had changed into more comfortable clothing. I smiled at him and held my hand out to him. He took it and sat down beside me.

"Good night Daddy," I said looking up at my father and seeing the conflict in his eyes.

He had tolerated Horatio spending the last two nights with me because of my grief, but now that the funeral was over it would be hard for him not to say something. After several minutes, Daddy finally turned and went to bed but I knew at some point there would be a discussion.

"Think he'll take a swing at me the first chance he gets?" Horatio whispered in my ear.

"Nah, he'll talk first. Don't worry about it Horatio, I'll talk to him tomorrow before he leaves," I said and then rose to my feet and held my hand out to him once more. Taking my hand I led him to my bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Horatio, I need you to hold me and if we spend one more night on that sofa, I'm afraid both of us will be crippled. I know you respect me and would never ask me to do anything that would compromise my beliefs or my wishes. So, yes, I'm sure, but if you are uncomfortable we can go back to the sofa.

His answer was to settle down on the bed and pull me down beside him. I lay my head on his chest over his heart and let the steady beat of his life force and the warmth of his strong embrace lull me to sleep.

**Chapter 11**

When I awoke the next morning it was to the smell of brewing coffee and one look at the clock told me both my Dad and Horatio were already up. I heard the door of the bathroom down the hall open and my father's footsteps coming down the hall, which meant that Horatio was the one in the kitchen making coffee. Hoping to way lay a confrontation, I jumped up and headed toward the kitchen where I knew I would find the two men. I hadn't moved fast enough however, so I simply stopped within earshot and waited in case I needed to intervene.

"Good morning Jeff," Horatio greeted as my father entered the kitchen.

"Lieutenant Caine, you and I need to talk," my father replied and I cringed at his formality. He hadn't called Horatio by his rank since their first meeting.

"All right Mr. Graycen, what would you like to talk about?" Horatio answered in the same formal tone.

"You have spent the last several nights with my daughter and I have been understanding because of her grief over Mom, but last night you slept in the same bed. I want to know what your intentions are toward my daughter Lieutenant."

There was a moment of silence after this in which I knew the two men were probably glaring at each other before Horatio finally answered.

"Mr. Graycen, I respect your daughter and would never ask her to do anything that would compromise her beliefs. Yes, I shared the same bed with Erin last night, but all I did was hold her and comfort her, nothing more. As for my intentions sir, when the time is right I intend to marry Erin and start a family with her if she'll have me," Horatio told him and with tears of a different kind in my eyes, I entered the kitchen surprising both men.

"Do you really want me to be your wife and have your children?" I asked walking up to Horatio and completely ignoring my Dad.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean for you to hear that right now. I wanted to give you time to adjust to our new relationship before I asked you," he said caressing my face with the backs of his fingers. "Yes, I really want you to be my wife and have my children."

"I want that too Horatio and it's not too soon. We have known each other for two years and I've loved you from the first time we met," I told him, still ignoring my father.

"In that case, Erin Graycen, will you marry me," he whispered against my ear having wrapped a hand behind my neck and pulled me close.

"Yes I will," I answered simply and without hesitation.

"Does that answer all of your questions and concerns Mr. Graycen?" Horatio asked never taking his eyes from mine.

"I had to be sure you were serious Horatio. I know you love Erin, I can see it every time you look at her, but she is my baby girl and I have to make sure she is safe," my Dad answered and kissing me gently, Horatio turned back to face him.

"I understand Jeff, I'm sure I will be the same way with our daughter some day," Horatio told him holding his hand out to the other man showing there were no hard feelings. Daddy took his offered hand and then drew Horatio into a hug.

"Welcome to the family," he said thumping Horatio on the back and then taking his mug of coffee he left us alone in the kitchen. Coming back to me, Horatio pulled me into his arms and kissed me properly, letting all of his feeling flow out to me in that kiss so that more was said than words ever could.

"I have to get to work," he said pulling away from the kiss only when oxygen became a necessity.

"I'll see you tonight," I told him and he left for the lab.

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

The halls of Dade Memorial were quiet as Horatio made his way down to his wife's room. He had hated to leave her, but I had gone home to take a much needed shower and change clothes. Reaching the correct room, he eased the door open and simply stood and stared at the bed where Erin lay, thanking God that this woman had come into his life and was still here. After several moments of watching her, he walked to the side of the bed.

"Hey," he whispered and she looked up at him with those radiant green eyes that he loved so much.

"Hey yourself," she answered as he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

"You should have stayed at home and taken a nap," she told him.

"I didn't want to be away from my girls any longer than I had to," he replied and bent down to place a kiss on the top of the strawberry blond head of his infant daughter who lay in her mother's arms.

"Isn't she beautiful Horatio."

"Just like her mother," he answered and she smiled up at him.

Mary Katherine Caine had been born early that morning after eighteen hours of labor. She had weighed in at 7lbs 12oz and 21 inches long. Erin and Horatio had married only a month after Horatio's conversation with Jeff Graycen and two months later they had found out that they were going to be parents. They had both loved their daughter from the moment they found out she was on her way and they would have plenty of help with taking care of her as their team had been just as anxious for her arrival as they had been.

"I love you Mrs. Caine," Horatio said kissing his wife.

"I love you to Mr. Caine," Erin replied and knew that her Grandmother would have loved the way her life had turned out. She still missed her every day, but she knew that her Grandmother would want her to concentrate on her new family and she intended to raise her daughter the same way she had been raised.


End file.
